bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
100th Episode Celebration
100th Episode Celebration is the 5th episode of Blue's Clues from season 5. Characters present *Blue *Joe *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Periwinkle *Green Puppy *Snail *Cash Register *Birthday Notebook *Notes *G-Clef *Carly *Boat *Train *Gingerbread Girl *Squirrel *Gopher *Movie Characters *Lady Godiva *Waddling Pawprint *Butterfly *Elephant *Lion *Monkey *Nighttime Notebook *Horace *Owl *Cricket *Bat *Sun *Earth *Moon *Sleeping Beauty *Prickety Fence *Rolling Pawprint *Washer *Felt Friends *Gingerbread Boy *Bowl *Spatula *Girl *Crows *White *Yellow *Red *Sock Puppet *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Baby Bear *Toy People *Julia *John *Jack *Joe *Black Sheep *Storybook Characters *Rabbit *Neptune *Recycle Bins *Al Luminum *Treasure Hunt Notebook *Little Miss Muffet *Steve's Grandmother *Bouncing Pawprint *Bob *Ostrich *Hopping Pawprint *Marlee *Girrafe *Markie *Chalk Girl *Fish *Felix *Mary *Trevor *Orange Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Duck *Boris *100 *Sudsy *Inch Worms *Sock Monkey *Crabs *Octopuses *Herons *Spider *Chicks *Cow *Mouse *Sheep *Frog *Pig *Bird *Octagon *Oval *Triangle *Cresent *Pizza Chef *Ball *Hum *Drum *Speedboat *Troll *Goblin *Dragon *Gilda *Piano *Bedtime Notebook *Bubbly Bubbles *Plum *Tractor *Taxi Summary Blue's Clues is celebrating the 100th episode & the viewers are the stars of the show. Steve, who is visiting from college, makes a special guest appearance for this event. Trivia *There was no playing of Blue's Clues and no skidoo segment in this episode. *Periwinkle is the first character to start the episode. *This is Periwinkle's only time to go through the door flap. *This is the first time that Joe wears his famous Orange Squared shirt *Clips were shown on various montage videos from seasons 1-4, and the 1st 4 episodes of season 5. *This is Steve's final time to make an appearance in person. But his voice will be heard every once in a while until Blue's First Holiday. *In the songs they sang, a clip of The Alphabet Train! can be seen before it aired on Nick Jr. & was then in the sneak peek as well as other episodes. *The music clip in the credits is heard from What Does Blue Want to do on a Rainy Day. *Sidetable's face disappears onscreen for this episode. *Joe hopes the show would go on for 1,000 episodes, but it never happened. *The end credits music from Blue's Big Musical Movie can briefly be heard at the end of the party. Throwbacks The Places We've Been *What is Blue Afraid Of? - Boo's Castle *Patience - The Waiting Game *Blue's Play - Blue's Collage of the play *Pretend Time - Jungle *Shape Searchers - Grocery Store *Art Appreciation - Art Museum *What's So Funny? - Silly town *Nature - Winter page *What's That Sound? - Sunroom The Laughs We've Had *Snacktime - Steve looking under the bed as Blue is on it and Steve looking over the bed as Blue is under it *What's So Funny? - Steve and Mailbox looking at each other wearing plastic glasses and mustaches *Can You Help? - Blue jumping from behind Boris and licking Joe's face *Blue's Surprise at 2:00 - Steve explaining what a minute is *What's That Sound? - Steve and Mailbox making silly noises *Blue's Big Band - Blue and Joe as pigs running to school *Snacktime - Steve falling down after hearing the phone ring *What's So Funny? - Steve getting his Handy Dandy Notebook from Sidetable not realizing it's actually a potato *Pretend Time - A dragonfly landing on Steve's nose *Blue's Surprise at 2:00 - Steve relaxing and the viewer alerting Steve that a minute is up as Mailbox comes in to give Steve his letter (or if you remember at the end, his second clue) Goof Throwback Scenes Body Language Goof Picture.jpg|Body Language: Mailbox wasn't shown in this scene. Colors Everywhere Goof Picture.jpg|Colors Everywhere: This scene was taken in the bedroom instead of the living room on the part where Joe says, "Orange you glad I changed my shirt?" A Brand New Game Goof Picture.jpg|A Brand New Game: This scene was taken at a Chalk Place instead of the living room on the part where Joe says, "Presto Change-Joe!" Blue's Big Band Goof Picture.jpg|Blue's Big Band: This scene was taken outside instead of inside at the living room on the part where Joe was playing the cow bell. A Brand New Game Goof Picture 2.jpg|A Brand New Game: This scene was taken at the playground instead of the living room on the part where Joe shows the viewers a silly hat during the Presto Change-Joe Game. Gallery 100th Episode Celebration_001.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_002.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_003.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_004.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_005.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_006.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_007.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_008.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_009.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_010.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_011.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_012.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_013.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_014.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_015.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_016.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_017.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_018.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_019.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_020.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_021.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_022.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_023.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_024.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_025.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_026.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_027.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_028.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_029.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_030.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_031.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_032.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_033.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_034.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_035.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_036.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_037.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_038.jpg Bluesclues100.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_039.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_040.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_041.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_042.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_043.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_044.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_045.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_046.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_047.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_048.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_049.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_050.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_051.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_052.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_053.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_054.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_055.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_056.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_057.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_058.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_059.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_060.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_061.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_062.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_063.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_064.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_065.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_066.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_067.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_068.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_069.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_070.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_071.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_072.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_073.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_074.jpg Sidetable_Drawer_the_Singer.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_075.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_076.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_077.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_078.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_079.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_080.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_081.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_082.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_083.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_084.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_085.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_086.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_087.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_088.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_089.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2002 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:No Skidoo